Miracles Formed From Love
by Nightflame203
Summary: Something bad happened. Something that changed my life forever. I'm Perry the platypus, and this the story of the biggest problem Amy and I have ever dealt with. Perry/OC, can be AU if you want
1. Introduction

**It's another story :P That is basically my only commentary at the beginning, so…. Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

Amy the platypus grabbed my paws and began dragging me through the Tri-State Forest. "I have to tell you something."

I laughed and just followed. "Okay."

She pulled- well, half-pulled, I was also walking- me all the way to the Tri-State Lake in the middle of the forest. Amy sat down next to the lake, and I sat down next to her. "So, what is it you want to tell me?"

Amy grabbed my paws and looked me in the eye. She inhaled deeply. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened, and I grinned. "That's great!"

I mean, of course I felt nervous, but- Oh, wait. You probably want me to start at the beginning.

I'm Perry the platypus, O.W.C.A's top agent. O.W.C.A. stands for the Organization Without A Cool Acronym. I suppose honesty is good.

Oh, you probably want to know about Amy, and how we met and stuff like that.

Well, two years before, my owners, Phineas and Ferb, reunited their mother's favorite band, Love Handel, for her's and Lawrence's anniversary. It kind of became traditional, and so now, every year, Love Handel performs a backyard concert at my house for Linda and Lawrence's wedding anniversary.

Every time, including the last one a little over a month ago, thousands of people showed. I'd say hundreds of thousands, but I don't think there's that many people in Danville.

Anyway, the last time they had the concert, I was just squeezing through the crowds, trying to find a good spot to watch. That's when I saw her. Amy.

She was standing in the crowd, staring at the stage. Her chocolate brown fur was lit up by all the lights, and her green eyes stood out in the dark. She looked really tense and nervous, yet still was staying. However, as soon as Amy saw me she bolted. I ended up following her; she was the first platypus- other than myself- which I had seen in years.

After a couple weeks getting to know her more, Amy explained why she reacted the way she did at the concert.

 _"I'm scared of humans. All those humans there freaked me out."_

 _"Then why didn't you leave immediately?" I asked._

 _"The music. That song is probably the only reason I didn't immediately bolt." Amy paused, then looked up at me. "One part has really matched my life recently."_

 _"Which one?" I inquired curiously._

 _Amy began singing quietly, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her voice was. "'I put up barriers to shield my emotions; a wall that you could never break apart. But like a ninja of love, repelling down from above, you snuck your way right into my heart.'"_

 _"Did you fall in love with someone?" I asked quietly._

 _Amy hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes."_

 _"Who?" Amy glanced at me, and I blushed. "Me?"_

 _Amy smiled, blushed, and look at the ground. I grinned and hugged her. "Well, let me tell you something." I murmured. "'You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin. You snuck your way right in to my heart.'"_

 _Amy looked back at me and blushed. I smiled and placed a paw on her cheek. We both leaned forward and kissed._

So, that was how our relationship began. It's been about three weeks since. You may think that's quick, but relationships work differently for us animals than they do you humans- no offense.

Amy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "We're gonna be parents," she murmured. She looked back from the ground to me, her pale green eyes glittering with both excitement and worry. "I'm scared."

I held my arms out, and Amy collapsed in them. "Don't worry," I murmured, rubbing her back softly. "You'll make a great mother."

 **You may be thinking it's an interesting place to start the story…. Well, the story's actually not themed around before Perry and Amy became mates, it's afterwards….**


	2. A Glimpse of Amy's Life

**Alright, so this chapter will be a bit short, too. Just a warning. The name of the chapter makes it pretty self-explanatory, so, just, well, enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

I leaned against Perry for a while; I had no clue how long.

Even though Perry assured me that I'd make a great mother, I still felt nervous. And even though Perry was a bit better at hiding it, I could tell that he was somewhat scared, too.

I would've reassured him he would make a great father, but I didn't want to seen redundant- you know, after he already told me that I'd make a good mom- so I figured I'd wait a couple days.

The sun began to set, and the forest quickly developed an orange glow. Perry and I stood up.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" I asked.

Perry shook his head. I smiled. "Okay."

We may be mates, but we still lived in different places. I lived in the Tri-State Forest, and Perry lived in Danville. I would've moved in with him by now, but, well, he lived with humans. Period.

Perry pulled me into a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," my mate grinned once we broke apart.

He placed a paw on my cheek and I smiled, placing my own paw on his. Perry kissed my forehead and began walking back to his home. I turned and began walking back to mine.

It was just a little den- of sorts. My sister Kristy- I winced in pain, thinking about her- and I found the huge hole- about fifteen feet deep- in the forest, and just dug a smaller hole in the wall. Not much, but, like I said, Perry lived with humans, so living with him was out of the question.

I was scared of humans because of what they did to my family. About two to three weeks after I hatched, a human came and killed Mom and Dad. Kristy- who was two years older than me- and I escaped. That's when we found the hole in the Tri-State Forest. I grew up there, raised by my older sister.

Then, one day about two years ago, Kristy and I were walking through the forest when a group of humans attacked us and grabbed Kristy. I haven't seen her since, it's been just me for two years.

Perry's reassured me that his owners won't hurt me, but I've been stubborn. Finally, Perry just gave up, but he still hints strongly at it. I was surprised that he didn't say something like, "It would be easier to raise our child if we lived together," after I told him I was pregnant earlier.

I paused at the top of the little dirt staircase into the hole. When Kristy and I found it, the staircase was tiny and unstable, only enough for one person to barely make it out. My sister and I rebuilt it, made it stronger. Now it's nearly strong as a regular staircase. You still have to watch your step, though.

As I walked down, my foot slipped, and I ended up falling onto the floor of the hole- flat on my stomach. I sighed and got up- it wasn't the first time I had experienced that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. I crawled into the reasonably big den and laid down on my side, feeling a sharp sting of pain in my stomach. Almost as if something were cutting me from the inside.

I groaned and tried to fall asleep. _It'll be a long night,_ I thought miserably. It was.

 **Like I said. Short. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, just rotten luck that Amy had that night, or foreshadow for SOMETHING, or both?**


	3. Something Went Wrong

**Well, the name of this chapter isn't very comforting, is it?**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Amy's POV)**

I woke up the next morning and walked outdoors. Perry was standing right outside my den, leaning against the wall. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, despite the fact I barely got any sleep. "Good."

Perry somehow managed to see beyond my expression. "Are you alright?"

"I only got a couple hours of sleep last night," I admitted.

"Rough night?"

"My stomach hurt." I sighed and placed a paw on my stomach. "I guess I'll just have to be dealing with that a lot more now."

Perry smiled sympathetically. "I would've stayed here if I'd have known."

"You slept with me three nights in a row. I think it's fair for you to get a few days at your own house."

"If you're sure..."

I smiled. "Of course."

 **(...)**

The next couple weeks were miserable. For me, anyway. Perry was going on about things like what gender our child might be, what we should name our child, how we'd raise our child since we lived in separate places, and stuff like that.

Of course I was excited too, it's just, the pain was taking up a lot of my thoughts.

For the first week, that cutting pain only occurred, like, once a day. But then it started happening more and more. When I had been pregnant for about a week and a half- about half the time of the gestation period- it started occurring a lot. At least once an hour. I could tell Perry was getting worried about me, but he stayed silent.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Amy's occasional reactions of pain bothered me, but I knew that pain was expected when someone was pregnant, so I tried to not let it bother me.

At least, not for the first couple of weeks. By then, Amy had begun wincing nearly every thirty minutes, and each time it seemed worse. Finally I asked, "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded, then winced again.

"What does it feel like?" Maybe finding that out would help me figure out if something was really wrong or not.

Amy sighed, obviously realizing that I wouldn't be okay until she told me. "It feels like a combination of a splinter and a paper cut, just worse. It's normally in different places, but it normally hurts the most in one spot." She pointed at her lower right stomach.

"I'm no expert on this, but I don't think that's supposed to happen. Maybe you should be checked..."

Amy shook her head. "I'm not going to the vet."

"Amy-" I paused. There was no way I could convince her to go to a building where a bunch of human strangers- that not even I know- would be staring at her and messing with her. However, there was something else I could try.

"There's one person. I've known her since I was an infant. She could help," Amy looked up, hope glittering in her lime-green eyes, "but she is a human," I warned.

"Perry, I'm not-"

I grabbed Amy's paws and looked her in the eye. "I trust her with my life."

Amy looked like she was about to protest, but she hesitated. "You really think she can help?"

"Yes. And I PROMISE she won't hurt you intentionally."

Amy sighed. Hundreds of thoughts were obviously running through her head. I had honestly no idea what her decision would be.

 **(Amy's POV)**

I was getting ready to say no when another bout of pain hit me. I winced. "Okay."

Perry took me to a building with the words O.W.C.A. Secret Headquarters on it. I realized that it was my mate's HQ too. He had told me about his work a couple times.

I followed him to an office. Perry opened the door. "Katrina?" he called. No one answered. "She must not be in her office right now."

I blinked. "Maybe she's not here at all."

"No, Katrina practically lives here. We've just got to wait a few minutes." Perry led me down the room to another door. He opened that up and held it for me.

"Thanks," I said, walking through. The room looked sort of scary. I saw a bunch of tools- the sharp knives sped up my heartbeat the most- and other things.

Perry pointed at the bed- of sorts. It was elevated high off the ground, probably so "Katrina," as my mate called her, could easily work with it. "All you have to do is get on there and wait for Katrina to come," Perry told me.

I walked over to the bed and shivered. "Hey, you can trust Katrina, all right? I swear she won't purposely hurt you."

"I'll get on there," I inhaled. "But not because I trust Katrina." I turned back to look at Perry. "Because I trust you."

I climbed onto the bed and curled up, waiting for Katrina to come.

 **(Perry's POV)**

I smiled. "Listen, Amy, I'm going to go back into the other room and wait for Katrina, alright?"

Amy nodded- I could tell she was nervous.

I walked back through the door and sat in one of the chairs.

The office door opened up a few minutes later, and Katrina stepped through. I stood up. "Katrina!"

Katrina smiled at me. "What is it, Perry?"

I began explaining. Katrina listened closely. "The problem is, she's scared of humans. I only managed to get her here because I trust you."

"Oh, don't worry, darling," Katrina replied. "I'll be incredibly gentle with her."

I smiled. My only friends that I've had since childhood are Pinky, Lydia, and Katrina. I knew I could trust her.

Katrina walked through the door into the room Amy was in, and I followed. I saw Amy move backwards just slightly in fear when she spotted the nurse.

Katrina slowly walked closer to her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help, not hinder."

I walked over to Amy and placed a paw on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

Katrina spoke slowly and calmly, choosing her words carefully. "Now, I'm just going to run some scans so I can see if something is wrong."

Amy inhaled nervously and nodded in acceptance.

Katrina began running the scans, and I spotted her eyes widen as she looked at the screen. "Thank goodness you came when you did," she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Amy immediately asked, all fear of Katrina temporarily gone.

Katrina hesitated before replying. "Amy, darling, the egg inside you is cracked."

"What?"

"Something splintered the egg your child is in just a bit. Enough for one piece to come off." Katrina looked up from the screen. "That piece had been bouncing around inside you for days now, by the looks of it."

My eyes widened, and I glanced at my mate. "You said that the pain felt like the combination of a splinter and a paper cut."

"That's the egg shard," Katrina explained. "It's been cutting you up from the inside. That's what you've been feeling the past few days."

"What about our child?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Well, this isn't the most high-tech scanner, but I can see signs of life, and your child is still alive."

Amy and I exhaled in unison. "Is there anything you can do?" I asked my old friend.

Katrina slowly nodded. "There is something I can do."

 **I'm ending it there cause I'm evil I:} I:} I:}**


	4. The Torturous Wait

**So, where we last left off, something went wrong while Amy was pregnant, but there was something Katrina could do. You can now see what it is :P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PNF. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT OWN IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Amy's POV)**

"What can you do?" I asked Katrina nervously. I was still scared of her, but if she could save my- okay, our- child, I wouldn't turn her down.

Katrina sighed. "I could try to get the egg- and the shard- out of you so I can patch the egg up."

"And that will save our child?" Perry inquired.

Katrina hesitated. "There's less of a chance your child will die. If I try to patch the egg up, it's a fifty-fifty your child will die or live."

"And if we do nothing?" I had never felt so nervous.

"One-hundred percent chance your child will die."

"Well, then, of course you can try to patch the egg!" I said, yelling only from fear and shock.

"But that's the thing," Katrina began. "If I don't, there's a one-hundred percent chance your child will die, but an eleven percent that you'll die." She looked at me. "If I try to get the egg out to fix it, the chance you'll die is over seventy percent."

 **(Perry's POV)**

At first, I was completely willing for Katrina to try to patch mine and Amy's child's egg. Then Katrina told us Amy could very well die, and the decision became much harder.

Katrina must have seen my face, because she paused then said, "I'll leave you two alone to decide."

I turned to my mate once Katrina left. "Amy-"

"Perry, I want to do this," Amy said with a nervous confidence.

"I don't want to lose you, Amy!"

"And I don't want to lose our child!"

"Neither do I, but if I had to choose..." I sighed and walked over to my mate, climbing up next to her. "Amy," I murmured, placing my paw on her cheek, "we can have another child. What if you die and our child lives? I don't want our son or daughter to grow up without a mother."

Amy placed her paw on mine. "Katrina didn't give me a one-hundred percent chance of death either way," she murmured quietly. "If we don't do anything, our child WILL die."

I laughed weakly. "You really want to risk it?"

Amy nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything before."

"You can be really stubborn at times," I sighed.

Amy giggled and I grinned, pulling her into a kiss.

I heard a knock, and Amy and I broke apart, turning to where Katrina was standing in the doorway, smiling. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you had decided yet."

Amy blushed. "Yes. We have."

 **(...)**

"Amy, just drink this," Katrina coaxed.

"What is it?" my mate asked nervously.

"Anesthesia," Katrina explained. "What I'm going to do won't exactly be painless, but drinking this will make it."

Amy inhaled nervously. "You're saying that you'll be digging into me and I won't feel a thing?"

Katrina nodded. "And, if it makes it easier, it'll also make you fall asleep."

 **(...)**

Seven minutes later, my mate was fast asleep. Katrina turned to me. "You won't want to be in here, darling."

I inhaled and nodded. "You're right."

"I'll come get you when it's done," Katrina said. "If not me, then an agent."

"Okay," I sighed.

Katrina got down on her knees and looked me in the eye. "This must be hard for you."

I let out a weak laugh. "You have no idea."

Katrina hugged me. "I'm sorry you have to go through with this, darling. Your life has been rough enough as it is."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's happening," I sighed.

Katrina smiled sympathetically at me. "I'll go on and get started. The sooner I start, the sooner you quit worrying."

 **(...)**

I sat in my office, trying to focus on my paperwork instead of Amy. It wasn't working.

 _What if Amy's dying right now? What happens if neither Amy nor our child survives? What if just Amy survives? What if just our child survives? What if they both survive?_

The last two thoughts brought on a whole new problem. _What if I'm not up to the task of being a father?_

Those thoughts were basically the only things running through my head. At least, until my office door opened. Pinky the chihuahua bounded through. "Hey, Perry."

I shot an amused glance at my friend. "You didn't knock."

"Oh, right, sorry," Pinky apologized. He paused. "You're really good at acting like nothing's wrong."

"What?"

"Perry, do you remember a few weeks ago when you introduced me to Amy?"

I nodded; _where is he going with this?_ "Of course."

"Well, I just came from Katrina's office."

"What?" I immediately stood up.

"After I waited about ten to twenty minutes, she finally realized I was in the front room and came out. When Katrina saw it was me, she explained what's going on. I'm sorry."

I sighed and sat down again, laying my forehead on the desk. "I've been trying to keep my mind off it."

"Oops," Pinky winced. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, it wasn't working anyway."

"Well, sitting there isn't going to help with that."

"What?" I looked up at my friend.

Pinky grabbed my paw and dragged me out of my chair. "We're gonna go out and do something. There's bound to be SOMETHING that can take your mind off of Amy."

 **(...)**

Pinky and I walked a couple miles behind O.W.C.A's headquarters to a hill. "I've never been here before," I murmured.

"Then let's see what's on the other side!" Pinky barked, beginning to run up the hill.

Once I made it to the top, I gasped. Down below was a huge field of yellow and white flowers. In the field was a small, Sky blue pond next to a small, ash-leaved maple tree.

I narrowed my eyes to see the flowers' details. "Those are daffodils, aren't they?"

"Yes," Pinky said slowly-still strange to hear because he's always shaking fifty M.P.H. "Why?"

"It's just..." I hesitated. "Those are Amy's favorite kind of flower."

Pinky's eyes widened. "Alright, then. We're leaving." He grabbed and began dragging me again.

 **(...)**

I couldn't get my mind off of Amy. It took Pinky about another hour to figure that out. "Well, I'd better get back to work," the chihuahua sighed.

"Thanks for trying."

 **(...)**

I was back in my office. It had been about an hour since Pinky and I had gotten back. The door opened up again, and Pinky bounded through without knocking-again.

"Pinky, nothing was working," I reminded, feeling confused.

My friend shook his head. "It's not that. Katrina sent me to get you."

 **So, for some reason, leaving you at cliffhangers is easier in this story than the others. :P :P**


	5. Not-So Relieving Explanations

**Once again, comforting chapter name, am I right? ;P ;P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

It took all of my self-control to walk and not run to Katrina's office. Pinky followed me until I reached her office door. "I'm not budging from this spot."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and walked in the office, then turned into the second room once reaching the end of the front room.

Amy was lying on the bed unconscious, and I ran over to her. She was still breathing, just asleep.

I laughed in relief, noticing that there wasn't much blood. _Katrina must have cleaned up before she sent Pinky,_ I realized.

I gently stroked Amy's cheek with one of my fingers.

Katrina wasn't in the front room, or the room Amy and I were in. _Probably in the back room_ , I thought, turning around to the door behind me.

Katrina's office had three connecting rooms. The front room, which could also be called the waiting room; the room Amy and I were in, which is where Katrina did most of her work; and then the back room. It was a lot smaller, just where Katrina ran more detailed scans.

That room was basically just the room she used with tiny, detailed things. Like the egg.

I kissed Amy's forehead and opened the back room's door. Sure enough, Katrina was standing in there, facing the smaller table. The room was so small it looked like she was almost staring at the wall.

"How are they?" I already knew that Amy was still alive, but I figured it was best asking to be sure.

"Amy should be fine," Katrina said, not turning around.

"What about our child?"

Katrina glanced back at me. "Amy should be fine," she repeated, turning back to the table.

My eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I walked closer and looked up at Katrina's face.

She had been part of O.W.C.A. even longer than Major Monogram, but the only proof of it was her gray hair. Now it was much more obvious. There were bags of stress under her eyes and her voice sounded weaker.

"I used the scanner in here," Katrina explained. "It's higher technology than the other one, and lets me see more details."

Katrina turned back to me, a worried expression visible on her face. "I didn't see the egg shard in Amy's stomach. I ran a scan of the egg in here. The egg shard bounced into the shell."

"'Into?'" I repeated nervously. _That doesn't sound good._

"Into. The shard cut your child up in the shell."

"What?"

Katrina sighed. "She's still alive, but the shard got stuck in the shell. Held in place by one end of the egg and her tail."

"'Her?'" I repeated.

"I saw what gender your child is running the scan." Katrina realized what she said and looked sheepishly at me. "Sorry, I hope you didn't want it to be a surprise."

"No," I shook my head, grinning just a bit. "That's great!"

Katrina smiled then sighed again. "The egg shard dug into your daughter's tail. To you or Amy, that would only have stung a little bit, and been more annoying than painful at that. Your child's tail is MUCH smaller and thinner."

Katrina looked me in the eye. "If the shard digs ANY deeper in her tail, it will be fatal."

"What can you do?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, in order to patch the egg up I need to get the piece out of her tail. But, like I said, if it goes any deeper it will be fatal. I need to try to pull the shard out without accidentally pushing it in any more first."

"So, she could still die," I sighed.

"I'm afraid so. The chance your daughter will die is not as large as it was, but is still over fifty percent."

I groaned. "How will I explain this to Amy?"

"You don't need to worry about that, darling. I'll do it," Katrina answered.

We heard a soft moan. Katrina smiled at me. "Now, I think you need to go check on someone."

I returned the smile and walked back into the room Amy was in. She smiled at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"My whole body aches," Amy replied, leaning against me.

"I would assume so." I smiled sympathetically.

"What about our child?"

"Still alive. Katrina said she'll explain everything in a little bit."

"Alright," Amy sighed, pressing herself up against me more.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her. "You know," I murmured, "Katrina told me our child's gender. Do you want me to tell you?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise," Amy replied, turning to look at me.

I shrugged. "Okay." _As long as Amy's okay and our daughter's alive, I really don't care_. I pulled my mate into a kiss.

We broke apart, and Amy laid her head on my chest. I smiled and rubbed her stomach GENTLY, aware that it would still be hurting.

We were silent until Katrina walked in the room. Amy sat up. "Perry said you'd tell me what's going on with our child."

"Yes, and there's a bit more I need to tell both of you."

 **Yes, yes, I know, not the best ending, but I REALLY wanted to post this tonight.**


	6. Amy's Guilt

**Alright, once again, short cha- why do I keep saying this? How about I just tell you that EVERY chapter in this story will be kind of short.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Perry's POV)**

Katrina explained everything to Amy that she already did to me. I heard Amy inhale sharply and leaned forward a bit to see her face. My mate's apple-green eyes were glittering with anxiety, and she had a troubled look on her face. I met her eyes, smiled encouragingly, and rubbed her shoulder with my paw.

"You said there was something else you had to tell me, too," I said when Katrina was finished. "What?"

"While I was examining your dau-child," a quick gesture of "No" from me got Katrina to change from "daughter" to "child", "I came across another problem."

Amy and I looked at Katrina expectantly. Katrina took a deep breath in and continued. "The only way I can patch the egg up is by gluing the shard back on. But if I glue it too tight or the wrong way, the child won't be able to get out of the egg when needed."

Katrina's tone sounded incomplete. "What else is there?" I asked, still rubbing Amy's shoulder with my paw. Amy had leaned against me again, and just by touching her, I could feel her heart beating.

"Your child's a whole week early. Hopefully the time during the incubation period will even out the timeline a bit, but if she- or he," Katrina immediately added, "hatches too soon, that alone could kill him or her."

Amy had been silent, but once Katrina finished, my mate burst into tears. She turned and buried her face in my fur. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I murmured.

"The poor girl," Katrina said softly.

Amy muttered something that was so muffled I couldn't make it out. "What?"

Amy lifted her head up and looked me in the eye, her eyes red and tears dripping down her cheeks. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"That staircase into my den? You remember that?"

I nodded, brushing away one of Amy's tears. She continued. "The day I found out I was pregnant, when I was going home, I tripped and fell onto my stomach."

Amy began crying again. "This is all because of my clumsiness."

I pulled my mate closer. "Oh, Amy, this isn't your fault."

"You don't know that."

"But I do," Katrina replied. "Trust me, darling, this wasn't your fault. Something just naturally went wrong."

Amy backed up from me to look at Katrina, sniffling. "It-It's n-n-n-not?"

Katrina smiled sympathetically. "It's not."

"What sort of thing went wrong?"

"The egg shell was too thin, the egg was too close to the front of your stomach, or both," Katrina replied. "You falling on your stomach just sped up the process. As a matter of fact, you falling may have helped."

"How?" Amy's confusion was incredibly obvious.

"That made the pain obvious, and that pain is what brought you here. If it had been completely natural, you probably wouldn't have noticed until it was too late to do anything."

That had helped Amy, but tears were still dripping down her cheeks. "What are we going to do about the incubation period?"

"I've got an incubator, darling," Katrina explained. "I can work with your child while she or he is incubating. In fact, I've already got her- or him- on the incubator."

Amy exhaled and leaned back against me. She turned her head to look at me. "I don't want to leave the office."

"You won't be for a couple weeks," Katrina replied. "You still need to heal up after the operation."

"Where will I sleep?"

"I've got a fold-out couch," Katrina answered. "You can sleep there."

 **(Amy's POV)**

I yawned and looked at the clock. It said 9:30 P.M. "I had no idea it was so late," I murmured.

"There is one rule I want to give you. No sleeping on your stomach; it's still very tender. Your stomach is going to be your weakest physical spot permanently, I'm afraid. The shard cut you up a lot inside."

I inhaled deeply, feeling my tears drying up more. Katrina continued. "I honestly don't know if you'll be able to have another child because of it."

 _Great_ , I thought. "So, you're saying that if our son or daughter doesn't survive, we won't be parents unless we adopt?"

"I'm afraid so." Behind my back, I crossed my fingers.

"Now, I'm going to go set the bed up." Katrina walked into the first room.

I turned to look at Perry. "Where are you gonna stay?"

Perry smiled and brushed my cheek gently. "With you and our child."

 **(...)**

Ten minutes later, I was curled up against Perry under the blanket. I wasn't used to feeling so warm at night.

"Are you doing okay?" Perry murmured.

"Define 'okay,'" I sighed. Then I grinned. "I guess there are a few perks to living with humans."

Perry smirked. "Told you."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I yawned again, attempting to keep my eyes open a bit longer, but my eyelids got too heavy. I fell asleep quickly.

 **My only comment is this:**

 **:( :( :( :(**


	7. Frenemies

**All you big Perry and Doof frenemyship fans are gonna LOVE this chapter ;D ;D ;D**

 ****

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 ****

 ****

 **(Amy's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I was trapped under something warm and soft. Why wasn't I in my den? Freaking out, I tried to sit up, but the thing that was on top of me was keeping me held down, and the more I struggled, the more stuck I got.  
"Amy," a familiar voice called. "Amy!"

Hyperventilating, I sat up, feeling a paw on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Perry. "It's okay," he soothed.

I was about to ask where on Earth we were when all the memories of the past few weeks returned to me. I moaned, pulled my legs up to my chest, and buried my face in my knees. I would have much preferred NOT remembering.

Suddenly, I remembered my pathetic reaction to waking up in a human bed and blushed. My mate must have known why I was blushing, because he smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it was your first time sleeping in a human bed. Ever. Your reaction was actually pretty good."

I sighed. "I guess..." But it was still a bit embarrassing. I leaned my head on Perry's shoulder and looked at the clock.7:45 A.M.

My head swiveled back to my mate. He smiled at me, and I mirrored his expression.

 **(Perry's POV)**

I closed my eyes, pressed my beak up against Amy's, and felt our foreheads touch. I hate to admit it, but, in that moment, I had temporarily forgotten about our daughter. When we backed apart, Amy pulled me into a kiss.

We separated when we heard a knock on the door and turned to look. Katrina was leaning against the doorframe, an exhausted look in her eyes and a mug of coffee in her hand.

My eyes widened. "Katrina..."

"I know, I look horrible," Katrina sighed. "I was up all night, watching the egg."

Amy put a paw to her beak. "Thank you so much," she murmured softly.

Katrina smiled. "It's my job."

"Well, I don't think what you're doing came in the package," I grinned.

"Yeah," Katrina sighed. "But I'm doing this to the best of my ability. I was only trained as a nurse- an animal nurse. What O.W.C.A. really needs is an official doctor."

"At least you were trained," Amy mumbled. She raised her voice back to its normal volume. "My-" I shot Amy a glance, and she performed a quick save, "-our child is resting in your hands, I should hope you know what you're doing."

Katrina winked- the best she could, she looked really tired. "That is important, isn't it? Well, don't worry, sweetheart, I'm doing my best." The nurse hesitated a moment before replying. "You do know that if your child survives, she or he will have a permanent scar?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, a signal for Katrina to continue. "The shard is digging into her- or his- tail. But it's before she or he is ready to come out. That means the mark will be forever part of its tail."

"Why would that matter, as long as our baby survives?" Amy asked rhetorically, answering Katrina's unspoken question of, _"Are you okay with that?"_ I nodded in agreement with my mate.

Katrina smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. Now, let me finish my coffee, and then I want to have a look at you, Amy."

 **(...)**

"You're fine," Katrina announced. "Just, remember, don't exert yourself very much for the next week or so."

"Absolutely no problem," Amy muttered, sitting up slowly from where she had laid down on the table.

I helped my mate off the table, and she immediately walked over to the room our egg was in.

"Amy..." I ran after the brown platypus. She stood in the middle of the small room, staring at our child's egg in the incubator. I placed my paw on Amy's shoulder, and she sighed, leaning her head against my chest. "Sweetheart, is this really what you're going to do all day?"

"Well, I can't do anything else when I'm focused on this, and I can't focus on anything else while this is happening." Amy looked up at me. "There's enough room in here to pull up a chair; maybe even two." I easily heard her unspoken question, and, honestly, I was stuck for an answer.

Luckily, my watch beeped and saved me. Amy glanced away; she knew what that meant. "Stay safe."

I hugged my mate. "You know me. I always do." I kissed Amy on the cheek and stepped into the waiting room before turning the watch on.

Major Monogram appeared onscreen. "Ah, Agent P." His eyes narrowed, as if he recognized where I was from the tiny glimpse of a background he was getting. "Where are you?"

Smirking, I showed my Major the complete room before directing the screen back to me again. "Oh... I didn't realize you were so nearby... Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded, and the Major exhaled. "Good. It's Doof. We're not completely sure what he's doing, but it must be something... You know, evil..." I rolled my eyes. "Good luck, Agent P!" I saluted and turned the watch off before grabbing my jetpack and zooming off to Doofenshmirtz Evil. Inc.

 **(...)**

I sat in a cage, only half listening as Dr. Doofenshmirtz ranted about...a Donkey-Inator? I think? Well, whatever it was, it was ridiculous and a waste of my time.

"Dad, why on Earth do you need monkeys?" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz walked into the room. Oh, it was a Monkey-Inator. Eh, same difference. Donkey-Inator actually was not much weirder...

I was suddenlycompletely struck with the realization that Vanessa was in the room, and that she was Doof's daughter. It immediately reminded me of my own daughter back at Katrina's office, who I might never meet.

Suddenly feeling a lot more discouraged than annoyed, I closed my eyes and laid my head on my paws as Heinz re-told his monologue.

"Whatever," Vanessa muttered when he finished. The teenager then proceeded to ask her father something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Oh, yeah, sure, they're on the coffee table- Perry the platypus, are you okay?"

I was about to force a smile and nod when I realized that a couple tears were dripping down my cheeks. Shoot.

"Perry the platypus?" I opened one of my eyes and spotted Dopf walking closer to the cage. He bent down on his knees to look at me. "You can tell me what's going on; I'm not doing anythingtomorrow, I could reschedule the evil scheme for then."

Spotting the translator Doof was wearing, I opened my eyes completely and sat up, sighing. "It's a long story..."

Heinz waited expectantly for me to continue. I rolled my eyes and began telling Doof the main idea of everything that had happened recently. I made sure to leave out certain things such as Amy's name. Maybe Doofenshmirtz and I were frenemies, but we were still on opposite sides.

Doof's expectant smile completely fell as I told him my family dilemma. "Oh, Perry the platypus," he murmured when I finished, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine dealing with that with Vanessa..."

Heinz cleared his throat, stood up, pulled out a remote, and pushed the big purple button on it. Immediately, the cage trapping me lifted up and back to the ceiling. "You know what, Perry the platypus? I'm not going to do anything evil until I know your daughter survives or dies."

The last word made me shiver, but the scientist didn't seem to notice. "And, if it's the latter, then I won't do anything evil until you feel up to fighting me again."

I grinned, and Doof smiled, continuing. "Have you and your mate been thinking of names?"

Doof was the evil one, so... It was strange he was the optimist out of the two of us. I shook my head. "I just...well, honestly, haven't bothered, and she wants the gender to be a surprise."

"So only you know that the two of you know you have a little girl."

Deciding not to respond with something like, _"For now, anyway,"_ I smiled and nodded. Right now, if Doof was going to refrain from evil, then I was itching to get back to Amy.

Heinz must have noticed. "So, um... I'll see you later?"

I nodded, tipped my hat to my nemesis, and grabbed my glider, heading back to HQ, Amy, and our child.

 **See name of chapter: Frenemies! :D :D I had had that scene in my mind pretty much since I started this story ;P ;P ;) ;)**


	8. Meadow Date

**Next chapter up! ;D ;D ;D ;D Much Perry/Amy cuteness this chapter, but what else is new?**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Perry's POV)**

When I got back to HQ, Amy was sitting on a chair in the room with our daughter's egg, reading a book. I spent the rest of the day in that room with Amy, my mate curled up by me.

It was fun, but the next day, Amy seemed prepared to do it over. I woke up, and Amy was already in the room, reading. Again.

I placed my paw on my mate's shoulder. "Amy-"

"Perry, I want to be here when our child hatches."

"So do I, but our baby's not gonna hatch today," I responded. "So what's the point of sitting here all day?"

Amy hesitated, then sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Let's go do something together, just the two of us."

My mate reluctantly agreed, and we went on a "date". Just as I thought, there was no news from Katrina. Even Amy began relaxing as the day continued.

Amy and I had a lot of fun, and our daughter had been fine- not fine compared to normal, it was more of a "she didn't die." For us, that meant everything was going okay. So the next day, Amy was willing to go on another date. And the next day.

And each day, it got easier to convince- if that word is even still accurate by the end of the week- her to come. Of course, by the end of the week, it was getting closer to time for our daughter to hatch, so we began spending every couple days in our child's "room".

The anxious butterflies in the pit of my stomach formed on the tenth day of our daughter's incubation period. This was the normal hatching time. If our little girl didn't hatch in the next four days, then there was something really wrong.

 **(...)**

I woke up late morning on the fourteenth day of our child's incubation period, and looked over next to me. Amy was still sound asleep, and it was- I craned my neck to see the clock- 10:56 A.M. It made sense that I slept in so late- I hadn't been able to fall asleep till around midnight. But I didn't know why Amy was still asleep- I missed it.

"She only fell asleep about six hours ago, the poor girl," came a familiar voice from behind me, answering my unspoken question. I turned and Katrina smiled at me. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Katrina already knew what it was. "No news on the egg." I made sure to bury my head in my paws before groaning.

"Sorry, darling," Katrina apologized. "But you still have all day."

I just sighed. "I guess."

Amy moaned and sat up slowly after tossing and turning for a little bit. She spotted Katrina and immediately was wide awake. "Any news?"

Katrina shook her head, and Amy moaned again. "But as I just told Perry, your dau- child still has all day to hatch. This doesn't mean anything yet."

My mate sighed. "I guess." But after Katrina smiled sympathetically and left to go check our daughter's present scans, Amy asked if she could borrow my laptop.

"Why?"

Amy hesitated before leaning closer to me. "I doubt they even have any, but I still want to see if there are any adoption centers we can use," she replied quietly.

I sighed and placed my paw on my mate's cheek. "Amy, we shouldn't worry about that for the next while."

"But our child..." Amy put a paw to her beak and closed her eyes. Her voice cracked, and I could see tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. I gently brushed them away as she continued. "Our child..."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," I murmured, pulling my mate close. "But we can't give up on her or him yet. Even if she or he doesn't hatch today, that doesn't mean our child won't hatch at all."

Amy buried her face in my fur, and I rocked her gently for the next few minutes. I knew it wasn't possible to get Amy's mind off of our daughter- and it wasn't possible for me, either- but if we were in the office all day then Amy would be like this all day. And I didn't want that- for her sake. Worrying yourself sick is never fun; I think we all know that.

Luckily, I knew the perfect place to go.

 **(...)**

I gently led my mate out past HQ, my paw over her eyes. "Can I look now?"

"Not yet," I grinned.

Katrina had managed to convince Amy to leave HQ today by saying that if ANYTHING happened to the egg while she and I were gone, Katrina would send an agent to let us know. I was now taking Amy somewhere Pinky and I had discovered while Amy was being operated on a couple weeks ago.

"Perry, it's been, like, an hour," came Amy's slightly irritated voice. "How far away is O.W.C.A. now?"

"Only a couple miles," I replied, helping my mate up a hill.

"We're TWO miles away from our child?!"

"Don't worry," I reassured. "It won't take long to get back."

"It's taken an HOUR so far!" Amy retorted.

"Yes, but only because we need to go slowly when you can't see." We had reached the top of the hill, so I pulled my paw off of Amy's eyes before she could reply.

My mate shot me a look before spotting what was in front of her. Then she gasped. I had taken her to the daffodil meadow that Pinky and I had found. "Perry, this is beautiful!"

I smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Amy hugged me. "I LOVE it! Thank you so much."

 **(Amy's POV)**

Perry ran his fingers through my fur for a minute, then bent down and picked up a daffodil. He placed it in my fur, and I blushed. My mate then leaned forward and gently kissed me.

After we broke apart, I pressed my forehead and beak up against his. We stayed silent in that position for a few minutes. I could feel Perry's thumb slowly stroking my cheek.

I backed away from my mate and looked back down the hill to the meadow. There was a pond in the middle of it, a tree hovering over. "Race you to the pond!" I grinned.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to challenge Perry, a trained agent, to a race, but- oh, well. Besides, I had started running as soon as I said what I did, so I had a bit of a- completely fair- start.

However, I had forgotten about how I was still a bit tender after the surgery, and I began slowing down a little over halfway there. What do you know, Perry passed me.

He was already sitting by the pond when I made it. I sat down and grinned. Perry, on the other hand, looked slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" I beamed. "The only problem right now is that you beat me."

Perry shrugged and returned the grin. "What can you do about it?"

"This!" I splashed my mate with a bit of the water from the pond.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and did the same to me. But he had to come closer to splash me. I used that as a window of opportunity and pushed him into the pond, giggling.

When Perry climbed out again, he smirked and shook himself off, getting me almost as wet. We ended up playing in the water for the next hour or so.

 **(...)**

After Perry and I had dried ourselves off, we sat under the tree together. He was leaning against the trunk, and I was sitting in front of him, the back of my head leaning against his chest.

My eyes had been closed, but then I opened them and spotted a small rabbit hopping through the field. I smiled, but my face fell a bit when I saw the rabbit kit following her.

I hadn't forgotten about our child back at O.W.C.A, I had just...tried not to think about him or her. But seeing that brought everything back to the front of my mind, and I looked up- away from the family.

Mistake. Two birds were helping their newly hatched child how to fly.

I moaned, looked down at my lap, and squeezed my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't fall. Then I changed the position of my paw. Another mistake. I accidentally ran my paw across a certain part of my fur, and- after opening my eyes- spotted the milk that had come off onto it. Our child's food.

Hoping Perry didn't notice, I quickly wiped it off, then looked up at him. Apparently he did notice, though, because he smiled sympathetically. I burst into tears and buried my face in his fur. "I can't stop thinking about our baby."

 **(Perry's POV)**

I hugged my mate, rocking her gently as she cried. "I know, sweetheart. Neither can I."

After a few minutes, I carefully lifted Amy's face out of my fur and kissed her. When we broke apart, Amy pulled ME into a kiss.

When I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes. Pinky was standing near- quite awkwardly. His chest was heaving; he must have been running for a while. I immediately pulled back, and Amy stared at me, confusion and just a bit of hurt in her eyes. With everything she was going through, I couldn't blame her.

Amy then spotted Pinky and blushed a deep shade of red- which was quite impressive because of her chocolate-brown fur. "What are you doing here?"

Pinky held his paw up and spent the next couple minutes gasping for breath before he answered. "Katrina. Me. Sent. Office. You. Now." He inhaled deeply after every word- my friend obviously really tired himself out on the way.

I exchanged a worried glance with Amy- _"Our child!"_ Amy and I leapt to our feet and began running all the way back to H.Q. What was going on?

 **I don't know why it's so easy to leave at cliffhangers in this story, but for some reason, it is…. I:} I:} I:} I:} I:} Don't worry, I should update fairly quickly**

 **And, see? That meadow from a while ago wasn't just something completely random and pointless I came up with on a whim ;D ;D ;D ;D**


	9. To Hatch or Not To Hatch

**I shall just say right now that I got the idea for the ending from puzzleagent's story, Priya's Pain. What you choose to translate that into is completely up to you.**

 **I AM GOING ON A ROAD TRIP, SO I MAY NOT UPDATE QUICKLY. IF I DON'T UPDATE VERY MUCH DURING THIS NEXT MONTH, THEN I WILL HAVE A SPREE WHEN I GET BACK. IF I DO UPDATE AT A REASONABLY NORMAL SPEED, THEN I WILL NOT HAVE A SPREE**

 **NOW for the disclaimer xD xD:**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Amy's POV)**

It took an hour to walk to the meadow, but it only took, like, fifteen minutes for Perry and me to run back. What was wrong with our child? WAS something wrong? Were Perry and I just automatically assuming the worst?

As soon as my mate and I got back to Katrina's office, she turned around. The nurse was beaming, and she gestured to the room our son or daughter was in.

I exchanged a nervous glance with Perry before walking into our child's "room". I grabbed Perry's paw and squeezed it when I saw the egg shaking.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Amy was crushing my paw, but I didn't care. "Come on, sweetheart," I murmured. _You can do it._

A small crack formed in the egg. Amy squeezed my paw even harder. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on," she muttered, somehow not slipping up even once.

After a couple more nerve-wracking minutes, a little platypus broke out of the egg, and Amy and I laughed. My mate immediately- yet gently- scooped our daughter up into her arms. I met Amy's eyes, which were glistening, and I realized she was crying tears of joy.

I beamed as I studied my daughter. The first thing I noticed was the long red gash along the length of her tail. "Our little soldier," I murmured, gently rubbing my thumb over her forehead. Her eyes were closed, and she was nuzzling into Amy's fur.

"She's probably hungry," came a voice from the doorway. I turned and saw Katrina grinning. "Platypi always are when they hatch."

Our daughter squeaked and reached her paws up to Amy's beak. My mate chuckled, as well as Katrina. "I'll leave you two alone with your new daughter."

She walked into the waiting room, and through the window, I saw her completely leave her office. Our daughter cooed and pressed her paws into Amy's fur.

I placed my paw on Amy's shoulder, and, still beaming, gestured to the table with my head. My mate grinned. "Can you take her while I get on?"

Amy carefully handed our child to me, and I took her into my arms. She squeaked in protest against being separated from her mommy at first but quickly cheered up when I gently ran my fingers across her stomach. The closest thing to tickling I'd risk right now.

Once Amy was on the table and in a comfortable position, I placed the little platypus on the table. She padded up to Amy and began nuzzling her mother for milk. Amy smiled, gently wrapping her tail around our daughter as she nursed. "What should we name her?"

"I don't know," I smiled. I chuckled as I watched our daughter squirm. "It's a miracle she's even alive."

"That's it!" Amy realized, looking back down at our child. "Mira."

"That's the perfect name."

 **(Amy's POV)**

After Mira finished nursing, she pressed herself up into my fur and fell asleep. "She's beautiful," Perry murmured.

"She has your eyes," I replied.

"She's alive," came my mate's response.

I grinned. "Yeah, she really is. I can't believe it," I added guiltily. "I thought she'd die."

"Well, at least it's all over now," came a familiar voice. I turned- the best I could, Mira was pressed up against me- and Katrina smiled at me.

I smiled back then turned to look at Mira- and the scar on her tail. The gash that nearly killed her. My smile fell as I realized something. "No, it's not. You said that if the shard went any deeper in her tail it would kill her. What if it gets infected or cut? What if a bug bites it? What if-" I stopped when I felt Perry's paw on my shoulder.

Katrina smiled and walked over to the counter, beginning to dig through the cupboards. "I think I have something for that."

She came back over a couple minutes later, carrying...plastic? As Katrina got closer, I instinctively placed my tail in front of sleeping Mira.

 **(Katrina's POV)**

I knew that Amy had laid her tail in front of her daughter to protect her. It was instinct, so I couldn't blame her. But I needed to reach her and Perry's little girl to help. So I gently and slowly pulled Amy's tail away to her side.

"Don't worry," I murmured. "You know I won't hurt her, darling. Can I see her?"

Amy hesitated before gently nudging something out of her fur. It stumbled drowsily for a minute before lying down again, this time further away from Amy.

"Oh," I said softly. "You are adorable. Now, this might hurt a little, sweetheart, but it'll work out for the best."

I gently lifted up the baby platypus' tail the tiniest bit and slipped the cover on. She winced and squeaked, squirming a little. I winced as well. "Sorry, darling."

Luckily, the plastic slipped easily on, just like I was hoping it would. "What's her name?"

"Mira," Amy replied, smiling. "What did you put on her tail?"

"A tail-guard," I answered. "You're right; it's too dangerous to risk Mira really doing, well, anything because her tail could get that final strike, which could be deadly. But this will protect her tail. Keeps out all dirt, nothing can break into it, it doesn't hurt the wound itself, and she won't even feel pain if it bangs on something or vice-versa."

To prove my point, I knocked on Mira's- now guarded- tail only a bit lighter than how hard someone would knock on a door. Just as I'd hoped, Mira showed no signs of even knowing it had happened to her. "Nice and strong, fitted to her tail perfectly."

"How do you know that?" Amy inquired.

"If it was too big, one of us would notice, and if it was too small, Mira would be letting us know."

Perry chuckled. "How long did it take you to perfect this?"

"Oh, years," I replied. "And I finished it just a few months ago."

"About how many years?"

I smiled at Perry. "Darling, I began working on this the minute I found out a platypus joined O.W.C.A."

Amy and Perry's eyes widened, and they exchanged a glance. "You've been working on this for sixteen years?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But if it keeps out pain, then how come it hurt when you put it on?" Amy inquired.

"I lifted her tail," I responded. "If she moves her tail even the tiniest bit, it will hurt, I'm afraid. And that will last her whole life."

"Oh."

 **(Amy's POV)**

We were all silent until a new thought struck me. "How will she swim?"

"What?"

"We swim with our tails," I explained. "If Mira can't move her tail, then how will she swim?"

Perry seemed to realize something, too. "And what if she wants to join O.W.C.A? I fight with my tail half the time."

"Luckily," Katrina grinned, "I have the same answer for both. She'll naturally be able to adapt. It's like when a human or animal is born blind or without something- either a sense or a body part. They naturally know how to adapt, and it doesn't bother them at all."

"And her scar?" Perry asked. "Will it be the same size it is now her whole life?"

Katrina hesitated. "It will grow with her. So, comparing it to her tail, yes, it will be the same size. However, comparing how large it is now to how large it will be in, say, five years? It will be much bigger then."

"So will it be just as dangerous to her then as it is now?" my mate asked nervously.

The nurse shook her head, smiling. "Her tail will be a lot stronger in a few years. In fact, in a couple years or so, Mira may not need to wear her tail-guard often- if ever."

"Does the tail-guard stretch?" I inquired.

Katrina shook her head again. "No, but I have several different sizes of these. Those sizes should last Mira for a few years, and I'll be able to make more during that time."

"Okay," I exhaled. "Any MORE advice?"

"No. Any more questions?"

Perry and I exchanged a glance. I was about to say, "No" when Mira squeaked and crawled back over to me, burying herself in my fur again. "Actually, yes, there's one more. Why isn't she talking? Most platypi can talk from the day they hatch."

Katrina smiled. "Don't worry, darling. She was forced to come a little early, but the incubation period helped even that out a little bit, so Mira's only a little tiny bit less mature than normal.

"Development-wise, she's only a couple days behind the normal. No developmental disabilities to worry about. So don't worry, she should be talking tomorrow."

I exhaled again. "Okay."

The nurse smiled. "I'll leave you three alone. After all, your daughter's alive."

 **(Perry's POV)**

I watched Katrina leave, her last sentence running through my head.

My daughter's alive.

My daughter's alive.

My daughter's ALIVE!

 **I shall leave all reactions to you reviewers  
**


	10. Mira, Meet Major Monogram

**I'm finally updating! Alright, now, this chapter may seem like it was a useless bit of recap and filler, but I felt like it explained a plot hole, and, honestly, it's really cute xD xD And it has a little foreshadow for the sequel…**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Perry's POV)**

"Oh, my gosh," I suddenly realized. "Pinky!"

"What about him?" Amy asked softly, looking at Mira.

"We left him in the meadow."

Amy's eyes widened. "You're right!"

I chuckled and pulled out my O.W.C.A. phone, sending my friend a text. " _Hey! Sorry for leaving you behind like that... Where are you?"_

 _"On my way back to HQ. Probably about halfway there now."_

 _"OK. Text me when you get back."_

After sending the message, I climbed onto the table next to my mate and daughter. "Can Pinky meet Mira when he gets here?"

Amy hesitated. "I don't know... He's just so hyper, and Mira- well, she's so little..." I could see the apology in my mate's eyes.

I shrugged. "Okay, your call. If you don't think Mira's ready, then fine."

"...But he's your best friend, and Mira's your daughter... And Pinky can calm down when he needs to..." Amy mused. "Maybe it's okay..."

"So your answer is..."

Amy smiled. "He can go ahead and meet her."

I grinned at my mate before slowly walking over and kissing her forehead. "Thanks, sweetheart."

 **(Amy's POV)**

Pinky arrived about an hour later, and Perry walked out of the office to meet with him and explain everything while I stayed with Mira. I didn't feel like I could get up even if I wanted to.

Mira cooed and turned over in her sleep, and I smiled, softly nuzzling her. Just before Perry slowly walked back through the doorway, Pinky following him. He was shaking, but- well, that dog was always shaking, and it didn't necessarily mean he was in a hyper mood.

As soon as Pinky saw Mira, he grinned. Perry smiled while I gently nudged our daughter awake. "Come on, sweetheart."

I got a protestive squeak for a reply, but Mira crawled out of my fur, stumbling drowsily. She yawned and squeaked again.

Pinky looked concerned at that. "Shouldn't she be talking?"

"We were wondering about that, too," Perry replied. "Katrina said she should be talking tomorrow."

"And if she's not?"

I shrugged. "We'll love her anyway."

We were silent until Pinky spoke up again. "She nearly died?"

Perry and I both nodded.

"It's hard to believe," Pinky admitted. "She looks so strong and healthy."

"It is hard to believe," I agreed. "At least... Until you see her tail."

Pinky cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

Perry held his paw out to Mira, who clambered onto it, still looking tired. That's when Pinky saw Mira's tail. "Oh, my gosh," he murmured. "So that's what nearly killed her?"

My mate nodded. "That's where the egg shard cut into her. If the shard had cut any deeper she would have died."

"Wow..."

Mira squeaked again and began trying to scramble off of her father's paw. Perry, noticing this, let his daughter down.

"Can I hold her?" Pinky asked.

My daughter crawled back over to me, and I grinned. "Sorry, I think she's getting too restless to be held."

"The poor thing probably wants to sleep in peace," came a familiar female voice. I turned the most I could and saw Katrina standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Oh," Pinky blinked. "D-do you want me to leave?"

Perry exchanged a glance with me, then shook his head. "No, it's fine."

 **(Katrina's POV)**

I grinned as I watched Amy nuzzle her and Perry's new daughter. Everything had worked out well, even if all of us were awfully scared for a while.

Just then, there was a knocking on the front office door. I quietly left the room Perry, Amy, Mira, and Pinky were in and closed the door behind me.

Through the glass, at the entrance to my office, there was a familiar panda bear pressed against the glass. I opened the door and let Peter in. "What is it?"

"I got a splinter in my paw that I can't get out."

In spite of myself, I rolled my eyes. "Peter, I remember when you were a cub, and, trust me, you're not anymore. You can get it out yourself."

"A month ago you would have helped!" Peter retorted. "But ever since, your office has been closed off to practically everyone! In fact, other than you, the only people I've seen step through this door have been Perry and Pinky." The bear's eyes narrowed at his mention of Perry.

I normally was very patient, but with all the stress of the past few weeks, my fuse was surprisingly short. "I have my reasons," I snapped. "Now, get out of the office. You can get the splinter out yourself." I shoved him back to the door, and Peter left twice as quickly as he had entered.

Perry was standing in the other doorway when I came back. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, darling," I lied.

 **(Major Monogram's POV)**

I was in my office when I heard a knock. "Yes?"

Agent Peter burst through the door. "Sir, I don't believe Katrina is doing her job."

"Why do you say that?"

"I needed her to get a splinter out of my paw, and she practically kicked me out." Agent Peter scoffed. "I mean, it's not like she has anything better to do."

I blinked. "Isn't it possible that she had a more serious problem to deal with?"

Agent Peter scoffed again. "Like what? If there was a life-threatening situation, the whole agency would know by now. Because agents would have seen it happen."

"Perhaps you're right..." I hesitated. "I'll go in and check to see if everything's okay or not."

Pushing the chair away from my desk, I stood up and walked to Katrina's office. I suddenly remembered how in the past few weeks, every time I called Agent P on his watch to brief him, he was in the nurse's office. That worried me, so I sped my pace up a bit.

I was O.W.C.A's Major, so I didn't bother knocking when I reached her office. Katrina entered the front room almost immediately, and her eyes widened. "Sir!" That still felt strange. She had been the nurse even when I was the intern.

"Katrina, Agent Peter told me what happened. Is everything okay in here?"

Katrina hesitated. "Sir..."

"As your Major, Katrina, I'm ordering you to tell me. Why aren't you doing your job?"

"Well, sir... I actually am."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You turned Agent Peter down."

"Because, sir, I've been dealing with a life or death situation." Katrina paused. "Two, actually."

My eyes widened. "Katrina, why didn't you tell me two of my agents were fatally wounded?!"

"Sir... They're not agents."

"Then why are you helping them?"

"They're related to an agent."

I crossed my arms. "In what why?"

"Agent P's their family, sir."

"Really?" But how? When I had met Agent P, he was a two week old orphan wandering the forest! _Unless..._

"Sir," Katrina began. "A few weeks ago, Agent P brought in his...his mate."

I blinked. _Agent P has a mate?_

"She was dealing with awful stomach pains," Katrina continued. "And...she...she was pregnant."

 _What?!_

"After I scanned her, I realized that something had gone wrong during the pregnancy. Something that could have killed both her and Agent P's unborn child and herself."

She smiled. "I fixed it. Or tried to, anyway; it just barely managed to work. Their daughter almost didn't make it."

Katrina glanced over into the other room, and I followed her gaze, immediately noticing a chocolate-brown female platypus lying on the operation table. Her tail seemed to be wrapped around something, but I couldn't tell what.

"Why didn't Agent P take her to a vet?"

"Amy's scared of humans," Katrina replied quietly. "She barely trusted me- I honestly don't know if she really trusts me that much even now. The only way Agent P could even convince her to come was because he trusted me."

"Could I meet Amy?"

"O-of course, sir." Katrina led me to the door to the other room and quietly opened it.

The brown platypus- who I assumed was Amy- smiled a bit at Katrina, but her smiled vanished completely when she saw me. I saw her tail curl up a little tighter, and she growled.

I heard the door again and turned. Agent P was standing in the room now, a shocked look on his face. "Sir...!"

"Sorry, Perry-" Katrina began.

"I ordered her to tell me what was going on," I interrupted. I hesitated. "I'm sorry you were going through all this. Can I meet your new child?"

Agent P hesitated as well before walking to Amy. He climbed onto the table next to her and murmured into her ear slit. Amy hesitated. "Are you sure?" I heard a barely noticeable female voice.

My top agent nodded and said something else I couldn't hear. Amy hesitated again. "A-alright." Once again, it was barely hearable.

Amy slowly lifted her tail up and nudged a figure in her fur. I watched in amazement as a little baby platypus stumbled out of her mother's fur. This was Agent P's child! "What's her name?"

"Mira," Agent P replied.

"Mira..." I murmured. "Short for 'miracle'." I turned back to Katrina. "You said she almost died?"

The nurse nodded. _That's why Agent P and Amy named Mira that_. "May I?" I asked, holding my hand out to Mira. Agent P nodded, and I picked up his daughter.

Apparently, I wasn't gentle enough because almost as soon as I did pick up Mira, all three of them- Katrina, Agent P, and Amy- practically leapt forward. Amy was growling, and Agent P and Katrina were wincing. "What?"

"Careful of the tail," was Katrina's reply.

I was about to question her when I saw Mira's tail. There was a long red gash through it. "Is that what nearly killed her?"

Katrina, Agent P, and Amy all nodded. Mira squeaked and bounced in my hand a little. It obviously felt different than anything else she had ever felt- even though part of it was that she wasn't even twenty-four hours old.

I gently set Mira back by her mother. She squeaked and buried herself in Amy's fur. I chuckled a bit at that. "Will she be joining O.W.C.A. someday?"

"It depends on whether she'll want to or not when she's old enough to decide for herself," Agent P replied.

I smiled. "Well, if she ever wants to, she has my permission."

Then I saluted. "Agent P, I'll see you on your next mission."

Agent P saluted back. "Yes, sir."

Amy just stared, seeming partly shocked at all the military formality.

I continued to smile as I turned to walk back to my office. Agent P had a daughter. The new generation of O.W.C.A. was beginning.

 **Okay, this may seem like the end of the story, BUT IT IS NOT THE END. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS xP xP xP**


	11. Epilogue

**LAST CHAPTER! It tis be short, but it tis also be the epilogue xP xP Plz enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

After Major Monogram left, Katrina turned to Amy, Mira, and I. "I'm afraid that you have been taking up the office for a while now... You've got to leave sometime today or tomorrow."

"But what do WE do?" Amy asked worriedly.

Katrina shrugged and smiled. "She's your daughter." Katrina left the room. "I'll let you two decide."

Amy turned to me, a nervous/questioning look in her gaze. I inhaled and climbed onto the table, being careful of Mira, who was finally getting the sleep she wanted. "Amy, the forest would be too dangerous for Mira, even with the tail-guard."

My mate opened her mouth to argue, but I continued. "You know that."

She did. "Then Mira can stay with you," Amy muttered after a couple minutes.

I placed my paw on her shoulder. "She needs her mother."

"Perry, you know that I- I just can't live with humans."

"Amy, I said that I trust Katrina with my life," I tried again. "I trust the Flynn-Fletchers with even more than that."

Amy raised a confused eyebrow, obviously trying to figure out what could be more to me than my own life. I chuckled and explained. "I trust them with my life, and your's, and Mira's. They won't hurt you OR our little girl."

My mate opened her mouth to ask something, but I knew exactly what it was. "Not even accidentally."

It was five full minutes before Amy replied. Five minutes of seeing her open her mouth like she was going to say something, then hesitating and closing it again. Five minutes of seeing her facial expression change over and over again. Five minutes of not knowing what she'd choose.

"I'll try it," she finally decided. "Two weeks. I'll try living there for two weeks, and if I don't like it, I go back to the forest."

I grinned. "Alright."

 **(...)**

After we told Katrina we'd be leaving that day, she gave us some last minute information. "Bring Mira in at least once a week for now," she instructed. "I'll lengthen the time period between visits as she grows stronger."

Amy and I nodded in understanding, and Amy then gently picked up the still sleeping Mira, cradling her in her arms. I smiled. "Come on, I've got a way to get her home."

I led Amy out of HQ to the rocketcar. "Is it safe?" she asked nervously, glancing back and forth from Mira to the rocketcar.

"It's fine." I placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

My mate gave me a weak smile back. "Trust me! I've been driving it for seven years now."

When I parked the car again, Amy inhaled deeply. I smiled and turned to look her in the eye. "Ready?"

Amy inhaled again. "Ready."

We got out of the rocketcar, Amy still cradling Mira. I grinned. My daughter was alive, my mate was okay, and we now lived in the same house. And, in that moment, my life was perfect.


End file.
